Project Super Nova
by BackUpMoth
Summary: Equestria is at war, and they need severe help, so the military funds a project that is meant to create the perfect soldiers. No seriously, not enough Desu.
1. Chapter 1: The Beggining

In Equestria, there were many things that regular pony's like you or at one point, me did not understand or know about.  
One of these "unknown" things was a project created by the military to create the perfect soldiers and were created to be used to end wars if they got out of hand. The name of this project was "Project Super Nova" (for some reason that was never specified.) and _I_I volunteered for this program. And i can't say i wasn't the worst or best decision I've ever made.

It was 1332 CE (Celestia Era) and all was NOT well in the formerly pleasant land. They were at war. And Equestria needed help. One man, named Blue Lazuli developed several technological advances including Nanites, witch were tiny robots that enter the blood stream and attached to bones to perform maintenance. But one advance in particular,was the producing of a drug that severely enhanced all mental and physical ability's. (It's not steroids)  
Unlikely as it sounds, the military attempted to gain volunteers for this program by advertising it in a pamphlet that described turning the selected pony into a soldier that could change the tides of war. Surprisingly, four people volunteered, just the right amount they needed to form the Elite Squad.


	2. Chapter 2: Look at all these canidates!

A/N You might've seen the sniper oc i'm using in other story's. Just letting you know i own it.

I was the first one to enter the military base where the pamphlet had told me to go. And by entered i mean escorted by 4 military HMPs (Heavy Military Police) into a warm, waiting room, similar to one in an office.  
shortly after my arrival, 3 people had came in all escorted by the HMPs, and once they had all entered a pony in a white lab coat entered the waiting room and ushered them through the door which he had walked through, and they were given a very extensive background check (like CIA background check extensive) and when it all checked out they were then put into a meeting room, with several guards posted in and out of the room.

"WELL, now that we're all here, and we've made sure you aren't spies, we can begin. After you mingle!"

"Do we have to?" I asked as i sighed. I could tell the other candidates of this project were thinking the same exact thing.

"Yes! you're going to get to know each other seeing as how you're going to die with each other!" the man laughed.  
I sighed heavily once more and turned to the female pony on my right and introduced myself.

"Sup. My names Wonder Bread." I was a Unicorn pony, the color of fresh baked bread with an arrow as my cutie mark.  
I examined the pink scar on her cheek, but making sure she didn't notice. I didn't want to stir old memory's, in which things like that usualy come from. She looked at me.

"Atomic Blast."

"Woah, sick name!" I looked at her black and red striped mane. She was grey, like all the colour had been drained out of her, witch contridicted her vibrant, Green eyes. Her cutie mark was a glowing green mushroom cloud. She smiled.

"Yeah, i liked it too."

Meanwhile, the other 2 were struggling to "Mingle" as the pony to the left of the pony "White Heart" could not get the pony to talk to him. She was light blue, with a white mane with gold streaks through it, and two crossed wrenches as a cutie mark.  
"Soooo... What's your name?" She didn't say anything, until after a solid 5 minutes, she said

"Torque Wrench." "White heart cringed. He knew the ponys name, as he had read about it in the news paper years ago when the war had begun. She was the sole survivor of a griffon SilverBack raid. SilverBack raids were brutal, slow attacks that griffons performed on villages, or city's. As he heard this one was textbook, full of rape, tourture, and death. Needless to say, anyone who survived these attacks were usually scarred for life. White Heart lit up as he remembered the psych class he took in medical school, he was taught a spell that could slightly repair ones mind. His horn lit up, he closed his eyes and he directed the spell at torque. When he opened his eyes he could immediately see the change in her eyes. She wasn't fixed, but it would do. "Thank you. My name is Torque Wrench. I'm a mechanic. Nice to meet you."  
White heart was flabbergasted, his spell wasn't THAT powerful!  
"Uhh... Nice to meet you to! My name is White Heart, but some of my friends call me Deadheart, due to my coloring." White heart was a bleach white unicorn with a blood red mane, cut short.  
As everypony continued to converse, a number of enemy troops were advancing on a town, called ponyville.

A/N So how was it? Good? Either way I'm sorry if you feel like i messed up your oc. Also, I want everyone to know that i usually go back and edit chapters after i post them because I forget to edit them before I post because I'm an idiot.


	3. Plot wheels turning

Everypony had been talking for about half of an hour now when i saw the man from before come into the room once more. "Well then! I trust you have all talked to each other and worked out your differences!  
My name is Blue Lazuli! I am the head researcher and creator of Project Super Nova, a military experiment meant to create the perfect soldiers to fight off the Griffon, Diamond Dog, and most recently, the Changelings! You may or may not of heard in the news paper, but equestria happens to be loosing this fight, which is why we need Project Super Nova to work! Any questions?"

"Uhhh... How exactly will we be turned into these "soldiers"? I (WonderBread) asked.

"Well, you're going to go into a 1 week training session that will test you to your limits and we will see how far you can go! Then I'll tell you what's next!"  
Everyone groaned because of the suspense they would have to endure for an entire WEEK if he was telling the truth.

One week later, March 15th, 1332 CE Sorry for the lack of details.

WonderBread,WhiteheartAKADeadheart, Torque Wrench, and Atomic blast had gone through a week of almost literal hell. First they Simply did exorcise and running for 3 days then it went into combat training, where we learned to use explosives, swords, and bows, and torque wrench was learning how to build a robt of tin cans and magic and use it to ram forks through peoples legs, Which actually happened to WhiteHeart, who was thoroughly laughed at after we found out he was okay. WonderBread was taught to use a Cross Bow with magic, because he was designated as team Sniper when they asked us what we were good at during a meeting at the beginning of the fourth day.

Skills Meeting March, 8th, 1332 CE -

"All right everypony! What are you all good at?" The doctor, Blue Lazuli, was back.

WhiteHeart raised his hand first. "I'm a pretty capable Medic."

"Can you fix someones leg while in the middle of combat and you have griffons with Claymores running at you?"

"I'm sure i can. Never done it before, but I'm sure i could." He was appointed Team Medic.  
Then Atomic Blast raised her hand next. "I'm pretty good with explosives."

"Are you SUPER SOLDIER good with explosives?"

"Umm.. No, but I'm pretty good."

"I like your modesty."

"Thanks." She was appointed team demolitions expert.

WonderBread raised his hand in the air "I'm good with a CrossBow, or LongBow."

"Can you hit the head of a griffon from a mile away?"

WonderBread smiled. "Nope. Not unless the Cross Bow is enchanted, and I've got the eyesight of a hawk!"

"Thanks for the suggestion. I'll get to implementing that into your modification."  
I swear, everypony in the room raised there eyebrows.

Present March, 15th 1332 CE -  
"Boot camp" as they called it, was over and they all were about three times bigger then they were before.  
_Man, I need to work out more..._  
"Well then! Now that you're all buff soldiers, we can finnally get to the "Super Soldier" part of this! First, we will inject Nanites into your blood stream..."

**A/N Not much of a cliff hanger I think, but I really like this chapter. **

**Wrote while listening to bronyfield and TheLivingTombstone's remix of Discord.**

**dem bolded words.  
**


End file.
